


she is here and that's all right

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Матсукава не знает, чего он хочет. Но ему всегда поможет мамаMom is here and that's all rightI'm on your side ©





	she is here and that's all right

**Author's Note:**

> Работа спонтанная и "ниочемная", не знаю даже, зачем я ее выкладываю  
> На деле задумывалась как предыстория к миди, но теперь я даже не знаю, будет ли этот миди. Люблю вообще всякое на окологейскую тему. Общество, родители, самоопределение - все это гораздо глубже, чем у меня получится выразить

Ханамаки гей.

Многие знают и никто не делает из этого трагедию.

Даже его мать, высококвалифицированный психоаналитик, поддерживает Ханамаки в его самовыражении.

Он не манерный, не носит женских шмоток — на его спортивной, крепко слаженной фигуре они смотрелись бы смешно, — на дух не переносит жеманность и не стесняется грубо пошутить.

Он просто любит мужчин и короткие джинсовые шорты, потому что что-что, а ноги у Ханамаки без лишних слов охуенные. Даже сбитые в синяки коленки смотрятся, по его мнению, крайне привлекательно.

А еще он не треплется о своей ориентации, хотя если спросят напрямую — скрывать не станет.

Поэтому когда Матсукава, с которым Ханамаки привык обсуждать все, кроме личной жизни, спрашивает, как закадрить девчонку, тот отвечает:

— Я не знаю.

— Но в прошлом году ты с кем-то встречался, — Матсукава рубится в приставку в гостиной, пока Ханамаки готовит карри. — Или то просто была не девчонка?

— Да, это был парень.

Матсукава, задумчиво почесывая щетину, появляется на пороге. Дальше его не пускает провод джойстика, который он забыл оставить на полу.

— И у кого теперь мне спрашивать совета?

— У интернета?

Матсукава смотрит на его выкрашенные в грязно-розовый волосы, на гладко выбритые ноги и задницу, прикрытую больше честным словом, чем этими гребанными джинсовыми шортами.

— А я даже и не заметил, — говорит Мастукава.

Домашняя кофта у Ханамаки персиковая, с растянутым воротом, поверх нее накинут мамин фартук в цветочек.

Матсукава думает, что Ханамаки идет быть вот таким. Он не кажется неестественным или причудливым.

— И как оно, с парнями?

Вообще-то Матсукава обычно не задает тупых вопросов, но сейчас ситуация складывается странная. Он раньше и не обращал внимания на сексуальное поведение Ханамаки, хотя что-то подсказывало, что тому особо и некогда было его показывать.

— Ничего особенного.

Ханамаки ведет себя, как обычно. Будто не он только что признался, что гей. С чего бы ему вести себя по-другому? Он знает Матсукаву с младшей школы, и Матсукава не из тех, кто из-за глупых предрассудков готов пожертвовать многолетней дружбой.

— Позовешь, как закончишь.

Ханамаки, все так же не оборачиваясь, кивает, продолжая нарезать морковь.

Девчонка, которая приглянулась Матсукаве, если уж на то пошло, Ханамаки проигрывает по всем параметрам.

Готовить она умеет, но не любит. Матсукава узнал об этом, когда та принесла покупной бенто, а сбившиеся вокруг нее в стайку подруги начали бурно обсуждать кулинарные способности друг друга.

Спорт она тоже не любит. Точнее, не понимает. Неделю назад жаловалась, что отец смотрел баскетбол во время показа ее любимой дорамы. Когда она сказала «не мог записать, что ли, заранее, и посмотреть потом?», ему захотелось ответить «а ты сама так сделать не могла?». Откуда ей понять то захватывающее чувство от просмотра прямой трансляции игры? Когда еще ничего не предопределено, когда прямо на твоих глазах вершится история? Пусть и всего лишь история спорта.

Да, у нее есть сиськи. И да, у Ханамаки их нет, но объективность оценки Матсукавы теряется еще где-то на стадии сравнения мужчины и женщины.

Учится она хорошо, а Ханамаки знает больше. Он может рассказать и историю о фальсификации документалок об НЛО, и историю о стикерах, появившихся в результате ошибки. Он знает значение каждого цветка с клумбы соседей, может ткнуть пальцем в небо и рассказать немного о созвездии.

О чем обычно треплются девчонки? О парнях, шмотках и побрякушках, наверное. По крайней мере, от нее Матсукава ничего другого не слышал.

О шмотках Ханамаки говорит только когда что-то рвется или пачкается и нужно бы пополнить гардероб, чтобы не ходить в застиранном старье.

У Ханамаки, как это говорится, богатый внутренний мир, вот.

И то, что это все может достаться какому-то такому же, как Матсукава, парню, заставляет совершить ошибку.

Он путает кнопки на джойстике: вместо прыжка вверх персонаж припадает к земле, и бьющая по прямой струя пламени сжигает его нахуй.

Ханамаки, не вынимая руки из карманов, садится рядом, на диван. Матсукава тут же склоняет голову, опираясь о его колено.

— Ты сидишь с заставкой «Game Over» уже пять минут. Что случилось-то? Никак не можешь придумать, как ее закадрить?

— Нет, теперь я думаю о том, что ты лучше нее. Да и любой другой. Давай встречаться?

— Маттсун, ты головой ударился? — Ханамаки тут же отталкивает его и поднимается на ноги, — чего-чего, а издевок я от тебя не ожидал.

— Макки, — зовет Матсукава, когда понимает, что Ханамаки собирается свалить куда-то из собственного дома на время, пока не свалит он сам, — я не шучу.

— Тогда ты полный кретин, раз для того, чтобы все обдумать у тебя ушло десять минут!

Матсукава выходит в коридор. Макки уже натянул одну кроссовку и теперь возится с другой.

Кофта приподнялась, а шорты наоборот опустились. На пояснице у Ханамаки светлые родинки, а сбоку — маленький круглый шрам. Вдоль позвоночника почти незаметные, светлые волосы, которые просто так не заметишь, но Мастукава просто знает, что они есть.

Матсукава и сам понимает, что сказал какую-то хуйню, а Макки принял ее близко к сердцу, но с другой стороны в его предложении нет ничего такого. Самые крепкие отношения обычно являются следствием крепкой дружбы, кому как не им с Макки это знать — у обоих родители как раз из этой категории. Мама Макки даже после смерти мужа осталась ему верна, хотя тогда, в ее возрасте, у нее был шанс начать все с начала.

— Это не так просто, как ты успел себе навообразить. Жри и проваливай, вернусь через полчаса.

Матсукава сдаваться не собирается. И есть без Макки не хочет. Поэтому возвращается в гостиную и запускает уровень снова.

Но быстрее Макки возвращается его мама. Это у них каникулы в колледже, а она работает даже по выходным.

— Иссей-кун, а где Такахиро? — удивляется она, заглядывая в гостиную.

— Сбежал, когда я предложил ему встречаться. Вы, кстати, против не будете? — интересуется он. Все равно Макки ей все рассказал бы, не имея привычки от нее что-то утаивать, а если они все же начнут встречаться, то ныкаться по углам Матсукава не хочет.

— Ох. Иссей-кун. В тебе нет ни капли тактичности. К таким новостям обычно подготавливают, а не огорошают прямо с порога.

Он пошел за ней в кухню, чтобы помочь разобрать продукты и продолжить разговор.

— Не люблю ходить вокруг да около, вы же знаете, мама.

— Вы все обдумали? И он вспылил? Как давно вы друг другу нравитесь? — упаковку молока она открывает сразу и наполняет стакан.

— На самом деле я не знаю, нравлюсь ли ему. Я только сегодня узнал, что он гей. И подумал, что он лучше любой девушки, которую я знаю. Так что спросил сразу, не хочет ли он попробовать со мной. Да и знали бы вы, как злит мысль о том, что какой-то незнакомый мужик может быть с ним.

— У тебя все так просто, Иссей-кун, — хмурится Ханамаки-сан. Холодильник хлопает чуть громче обычного.

— Он сказал то же самое.

— Тебя никогда не интересовали мальчики, правда ведь? Почему ты думаешь, что встречаться с Такахиро — хорошая идея?

— Мы с детства дружим. Я знаю все его заморочки, как и он мои. У нас много схожих вкусов, мне с ним интересно. Он любит готовить, а я люблю его готовку. Он списывает у меня алгебру и химию, у него приятный смех, мне нравится лежать на его коленях. Почему, черт побери, нет?

— Ты говоришь не о чувствах, а об удобствах сожительства и дружбе. А что, если ты ему нравишься?

— Так разве не будет лучше?

— Подумай получше, Иссей-кун. Что, если тебе не подойдет все это? Быть с мужчиной сложно во всех смыслах. Его может ранить твое безразличие, и у тебя не получится обернуть все вспять, да, часто бывает, что дружба переходит в отношения, но редко — что после отношений возвращается дружба. Если ты никогда не рассматривал возможности быть с мужчиной, то рано или поздно ты придешь к выводу, что это не для тебя, тебе понравится какая-нибудь девушка и ты сочтешь удобные «отношения» обременительными. Я, как его мать, всегда его поддержу. А что скажет твоя мама, Иссей-кун? У вас с Такахиро не будет детей, многие, не только твои консервативные родители, считают гомосексуальность болезнью, ты можешь лишиться всего, о чем мечтаешь, просто поддавшись искушению.

— Почему в ваших с Макки глазах я выгляжу таким безрассудным и пустоголовым? Если бы я не обдумал это так тщательно, то и не предлагал бы. Макки дорог мне и я не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы наша дружба пошатнулась. Я хочу, чтобы он всегда был рядом со мной, мама, понимаете? И если у меня есть возможность выразить свою платоническую любовь иначе, то зачем отказываться от этой возможности? Вдруг когда-нибудь я полюблю его и в сексуальном плане?

Ханамаки-сан достала тарелки и начала накладывать в них рис. Матсукава снял крышку с кастрюли с карри и взял половник, а после продолжил, немного переформулировав сказанное ранее:

— Я буду ревновать его к любому мужчине, зная, что на его месте мог бы быть я, — в первой порции, для Ханамаки-сан, карри совсем немного, — мы можем пожениться, а детей… Детей можно усыновить, — во второй, для Мастукавы, побольше, сверху он немного перчит, потому что любит поострее. — Да и он мог бы просто сослаться на то, что я не в его вкусе, а не сбегать так, будто мои слова задели его сильнее, чем… — в третью, для Ханамаки, он кладет почти как себе, только вместо перца посыпает специями.

В третью?

Матсукава оглядывается.

Макки, сложив руки на груди, опирается о косяк. У него глупое выражение лица и чупа-чупс за щекой.

— Еще раз привет?

— Садись, Такахиро, время ужина.

Макки не движется. Матсукава не настаивает, боится спугнуть, потому что в больших оленьих глазах столько всего неопознанного, что Матсукаве страшно: такой Макки, незнакомый, может сделать все. И внезапно зарыдать, и сбежать с колумбийским наркобароном в Неаполь первым же рейсом.

И если на горизонте колумбийских наркобаронов пока не наблюдается, то слез Матсукава видеть не хочет.

— Ты кретин, Маттсун, — говорит Ханамаки.

— Я знаю, ты сказал это полчаса назад, — отвечает Матсукава.

Мама ведет себя так, будто ничего страшного не произошло.

Она не будет показывать, что у нее сердце разрывается за сына: она всегда боялась того, что Ханамаки может оступиться, потому что и среди гетеросексуальных мужчин достойных кандидатов не так много.

На работе она слышала и видела слишком много, чтобы ей было спокойно за будущее Такахиро.

Матсукаву она тоже знает совсем еще маленьким, она видела первый его выпавший молочный зуб, его первый забитый в соревновании мяч, первый раз он побрился после ночевки в их доме.

Ее руки вздрогнули.

Такахиро, встрепенувшись, тут же обращает на это внимание:

— Мама? Чертов Маттсун, ну и что ты наделал?

— Все в порядке, Хиро, все хорошо. Просто… — она внезапно укрывает лицо в ладонях, — вы так выросли. Я рада за вас, мальчики, я хочу, чтобы у вас все было хорошо, мне не нужно большего.

Ханамки обнимает мать, а Матсукаве неловко, и он хочет уйти, чтобы не рушить столь трогательный момент, но мама зовет и его лишь слабо махнув рукой.

В объятиях маленькой, невысокой женщины он, верзила под два метра ростом, чувствует себя провинившимся мальчишкой.

Он до сих пор не может поверить, что наговорил маме Макки такое, даже несмотря на ее профессию, на то, что наверняка она наверняка заранее знала о Макки все, и даже на то, что он зовет ее второй мамой.

Как раз в этом и ошибка — он не подумал о ней, как о матери.

— Простите, мама, Макки, я пойду, наверное. Наговорил тут лишнего, я…

— Ты сегодня такой дебил, — Макки отрывает лицо от маминого плеча и его нос подозрительно красный.

— Уж не ожидала, что в первый совместный ужин мой зять от меня сбежит.

— Вот именно, непроходимый тупица.

Матсукава видит две поразительно схожие улыбки.

Матсукава чувствует неуверенное прикосновение.

Матсукава улыбается в ответ и сжимает хрупкую ухоженную и крепкую мужскую ладони в своих.


End file.
